


Your Boss has Whiskey Dick

by moonstoneclone



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstoneclone/pseuds/moonstoneclone
Summary: late night office romancelmao
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Your Boss has Whiskey Dick

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mando Mafia

It’s been a looong day. Your third day of work and you’ve already spilled coffee on yourself, you’ve dropped an entire portfolio for a new product launch and coworkers stepped all over the pages, your supervisor told you they needed it all reprinted by tomorrow morning. And not only that, but your manager was hot and it kept you from being productive.

And so here you are at 9:00 at night in the printing shop, remaking posters and organizing packets into more agreeable portions. You had relaxed your business attire, your bare feet padding past the empty desks that surround you. The maintenance worker bids you goodnight as he leaves for the evening, your envy strong as you watch his retreating back. You finish another stack of paperwork, raking a hand through your unkempt and tangled hair and you glance at the mountains of portfolios. It was only then that you noticed you weren’t alone at the Statesman office.

Your manager was focused on his own work, scribbling signatures left and right. Approve this project. Deny this one: not enough gain for the company. Jack glanced at the time and groaned, wiping a hand down his weary face. His date started thirty minutes ago. As if on queue, his office phone rings, the shrill noise making him grimace. He doesn’t pick up.

Instead, he grabbed his case and stuffed leftover paperwork into it, slamming it shut. He removed his glasses and tucks them away, turning the lights off in his office and finally closing the door.

It was quite a sight before him. Your suit jacket hung from your chair, the top few buttons on your blouse undone as you tried to make yourself more comfortable, bent over a stack of portfolios. He licked his lips at the sight of your ass, your tight trousers showing the outline of the thong you were wearing underneath.

He cleared his throat, throwing you a winning smile as you started. “Hey sweetheart, what’re you doing here so late?” 

You laugh nervously, crossing your arms over your chest. “Just finishing up on the Michigan project, sir.”

Damn. He liked the way you said that. He adjusts his hat before sauntering over to you, smile growing wider as you bite your lip. He’s noticed you before; he knows what he does to you. Ever since your job interview he had wanted to take you up against the wall until you screamed his name. You would be such a good submissive, taking everything he gives you so well, like you were made for him. 

You were going to be his by the end of the night.

He moved closer still and you glance at the ground. He tilts your head up with his index finger, forcing you to look him in the eyes. His hot gaze is directed towards your mouth. You watch his pupils dilate at the action and he drags his thumb over your lips.

“Open for me, darlin,” he purrs. You comply almost immediately, allowing him access to your mouth. His thumb enters, and his heart stops as your tongue licks a stripe to the tip, swirling around the pad. He pulls this thumb away and tsks as he watches you chase after it. 

“Look at you, already missing me in your mouth. You’re gonna be such a good slut for me.”

You nod eagerly and frown when he slaps your ass.

“You gotta talk to me, sweetheart,” he whispers into your ear, “I need to know if you want this as much as I do right now.”

“Yes, sir. I want this. I want you.”

He opens his office door and throws his briefcase somewhere. Him inside of you was his only priority. You wait as he settles into his chair, spreading his legs in invitation. You eagerly drop to your knees before him, mouth already watering.

He unzips himself, giving a few tugs as he gauges your reaction. He’s thick and you grow more aroused as you imagine him pounding into you like a feral animal. You whine as he continues to make you wait, drumming your fingers against your knees.

He smirks. “Quite the impatient one, aren’t we? You just can’t wait to have my cock in your pretty mouth.”

He gives himself one last stroke before cupping your face and guiding it towards his cock. You excitedly anchor yourself between his thighs before wrapping your lips around him, sighing contently. He moans at the wetness of your hot mouth on him, resisting the urge to thrust into you. 

You hum as you work, your vocal cords giving him extra stimulation as you deepthroat him. He swears, his head rolling back in bliss as he tangles his hands in your hair. Jack moans as you gag trying to completely engulf him. 

He bends you over his desk and yanks your trousers over the curve of your ass. He grabs a fistful before spanking you, causing you to yelp, before kneading you. He teases your entrance with his finger, only sliding in a little before retreating, relishing in the fact at how wet you were for him. You wiggle in frustration and Jack groans at the sight.

“Please, sir, I need…”

“What do you want, baby?”

You gasp you answer as he crooks his finger in you. “I… I need you to fill me up with your thick cock, sir... want your seed in me, sir.”

God, you were so fucking hot bent over his desk, hot and needy for him. He almost came right then and there. But you needed him, and he wasn’t going to disappoint his submissive. He spreads your cheeks before sheathing himself inside you, both moaning at the feeling. He was so large, you could feel your walls struggling to accommodate his size. 

He rasps out, “God, sweetheart, you feel so good. Lemme know when you’re ready.”

You let out a mumble and he spanks you again. “What did you say?”

You look him straight in the eye. “I said ‘FUCK ME, JACK’!”

The last of his reserves gone, he rams into you, the desk creaking under the constant pressure. The computer monitor is shaken off the desk, falling onto the floor as you continue to scream his name. His hands roam your back trying to find purchase, and rips your shirt to gain access to your neck and he bites down hard. 

“JACK, I’M GONNAㅡ”

He growls into your ear. “Come for me darlin’...come on my cock.”

And you did, the white hot pleasure searing you as you release a string of curses, one may even being his name. Your walls tightened, and the sight of you coming undone because of him and the extra friction, he followed. You could feel yourself being filled as he came, feeling a warm sensation in your belly. You wanted him to do this again.

Jack pants into the nape of your neck as he tries to regain his composure, his suit suffocating him. He trails his hands down your sides as he straightens and huffs a laugh at how responsive you still are, goosebumps littering your skin.

He removes himself from you, you both immediately missing the contact and he rezips himself before grabbing his handkerchief to help take care of you. He mops up his mess spilling onto your thigh, speaking softly.

"You were so good tonight, sweetheart. Let me take care of you. Do you wanna get something to eat with me?"

You stand and face him, smoothing out the wrinkles of your shirt. "That would be great, Jack. And," you add, "thank you for the wonderful night."

His kiss is soft and sweet like carmel and you felt a bit nostalgic, feeling like a kid in a candy store. He caresses your cheek as he pulls away, a soft smile on his lips.

"Sugar, this won't be a one-night thing."


End file.
